Sincere Tears
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: And is that... the tears more wonderful are the tears of hapiness, because their are the more sincerest tears in the world, and said... What is more happier that the person you love feel the same for you? Dedicated to DarkForestWolf


Note: Full Metal Alchemist is not mine, it belongs to the fabulous cow of Hiromu Arakawa, That cow is a genius!, but the plot is all mine.

Timeline: You have to think! : D

Enjoy it is for you!

And especially ... this fic is dedicated to Miss Pringles and biankis uchiha, the first 2 people to write one review: D

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Sincere Tears**_

In Xing all was peace and quiet ... winds moved lotus flowers, smells delicious because of its wonderful food, the sun just coming out because it was too early and ... people coming?

Well in fact, people arrived, a young man with blonde hair and golden eyes, he looked strong and tall, very attractive to any young lady and Xing, 2 muscle ups and gentlemen, who were behind the young.

And one of them was nothing more than Alphonse Elric, Hero Alchemist Amestris and professional Chang headed to the palace in order to learn Rentan-Jutsu and step ... visit her dear friend May.

It had been a long time since I did not see her, remembered her as a very sweet girl, who helped him in one of the most difficult moments of his life and also ... as someone they could trust.

Being in front of the palace gate, Alphonse felt a little nervous, he had come without warning and with two companions, what if it was an uncomfortable visit?, What if May was not?, Many ideas roamed his head , his bodyguards-chimeras reassured him, they too were nervous but were unsure of something, wanted to recover their bodies and that they must travel to these places, accompanying and helping young.

Jerso, (his bodyguard-chimera), offered to ask the young May, so did Zampano but Al was willing to be he who ask for it, I was nervous as he wanted to overcome his nerves somehow.

The big door opened and a young maid:

Good morning, sorry for the inconvenience but could you inform the Princess May Chang Alphonse Elric that has come to you? - Said Al

Sorry, but you can not communi-and not let her finish...

Just tell my name ... please, if she wants me to leave I will do it without any problem!

The maid annoyed, and would accept direct talk to the princess ... but apparently she beat him ...

Katherine-san, I heard someone calling me? - Said the princess, yawning sleepy ...

When I look at her, seeing her a feeling of immense happiness aboard his body, felt that he had taken a great weight off, that weight was nothing but her insecurity that she was not.

Hi May! - Said Al, with that sweet voice she has and slightly raising his hand in greeting.

Hello ... May said rubbing the eye a little but ... to see who had greeted well, to clearly hear that sweet voice and charismatic...

AL-SAMAAAAAAA! - Said the princess as she threw over her Prince Charming, that guy that had both dreamed ... she wanted to explode in tears but no, she was not a girl, I had to show it was Alphonse a girl matures into which he might fall in love.

May, how you been?, I'm so glad you're okay, I've come to learn Rentan-Jutsu and say hello!

May completely ignored and only the first words heard "say hello" ...

I'm fine Al-sama, thank you very much for coming! - Left him and stood, was flushed with the show but just greet the guards with a gesture, they answered the same.

Well, come in, I'll tell you where to stay and start with morning classes, we eat today everybody! - May entered the palace very happy jumping from one place to another ...

Your girlfriend has been very happy to see you come ... - said Jerso-san

Yeah ... 'said Al ... without reacting to the word girlfriend ... then he listen well and was redder than a tomato-SHE´S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! - Said the young ...

And Jerso and Zampano laughed ... he act like his big brother…

And so the months passed ... he went three months of stay ... And know, he was beginning to understand more about the Rentan-Jutsu ... and May ... he understood that she had been with many legal issues due to the new policy to protect all the clans by Emperor ... understood that she was very boring and that she hoped to visit him ... understood ... she had grown ... and it was as beautiful as a lotus flower ... but especially understood something very important ...

He understood that he loved her ...

But it was the day, the day we both had wanted to postpone May ... as Al ...

You are taking all, right

? - May He asked, worried

Yes, I check like 3 times-said Al, smiling

I am sorry that I can´t go with you to train´s station Al-sama ... - she said, looking down and sad…

Do not worry, I must say thank you, I learned a lot these three months ... and it was awesome! - Said Al happily sad...

He does not want to leave ... it was so much fun ... seen her after all this time ... and he knew that a long journey awaited him, recover the bodies of Jerso and Zampano, find out more about alchemy and discover the vastness of the world!

They went down the stairs and out the great gate of the palace...

Al-sama ... I wish you a good trip! - May said quickly and bowed traditional Xing

Thanks May! - And hug with the warmth that characterizes Amestrians ...

Alphonse Elric for the first time in his life felt so ... - that must have felt my brother when he was declared to Winry – he thought.

It was true, Ed felt exactly the same ... that feeling of having to be with that person ... was too strong ... to keep traveling had to say what he felt or if not explode into a thousand pieces!

He realized that the embrace had lasted long, separated and dismissed with a simple "goodbye, take care May".

Alphonse way without turning around, regretting to not be able to say what you feel ... so I could not stand, was redder than the anterior time and ... and cry to the thousand and one voices!

MAY I LOVE YOU!

He said smiling ... he was really more liberated, and sighed before it could react ...

May had thrown over him!, this time to grab her and she said…

I love you too! - And just finished that sentence ... she kiss him, a kiss that demonstrated a sincere love ...

When it was quiet in the palace ... much better about yourself and other weight bearing load, a promise, a "return to finish the journey", that would be a motivation to travel and meet their goals ...

Are you sure that you want to stay? - Zampano wonder struck by the scene of the couple...

No, visit to May was the 1st stop of my trip, I will travel around the east and fulfill my goals for this trip, I cannot stop something else besides ... She waits and I'll have my back all my goals accomplished! ... Since one of them was to have a girlfriend ... - said looking at the floor and almost whispering the last sentence...

While May ... was in the place where he said goodbye to his Alphonse, crying ..., a servant came and saw her and hugged her and said:

Quiet princess, he don´t deserves your tears ...- said Judith meanwhile hug her…

But May was removed from it, wiped his tears and watches the beautiful sunset...

Judith, you are confused, he deserves a lot of tears... but these are not tears of sadness if not of happiness...

But P-Princess, you are well?-Judith wonder worried

More than good ... tears of happiness are very cute; no explanations because they come from the heart, and the heart is as honest can be...

And so May and Al were completely satisfied with their feelings, they knew that the day when the other again would be a day where many tears of happiness...

Is that there is nothing better than the person that you love, feel the same feeling you belong ... and even more..

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Note: SORRY FOR THE TRADUCTION, I SPEAK SPANISH AND THIS FIC IS IN SPANISH TOO! (I HAVE WRITE THE ORIGINAL FIC) , MAYBE NOT ALL THE WORDS ARE… CORRECT… SORRY!**

**Ahhhh, END THE FIC!, I was writing all day ... and is now over, it's my first fic fic AlxMay and my 3rd overall, I'm sure no one was expecting this and will comment in the same instant, but I am a rookie and if I have to earn their appreciation, I shall gain of a few!**

**All this is for you, and for biankis uchiha and Miss Pringles!**

**Please leave me a REVIEW!, Tell me if you like it, if you do not like and all your opinions, I will read ALL, do not believe that I am not going to comment after reading, most days I'm reviewing the reviews, by Please I have killed me writing this fic!**

**Goodbye from a rookie more of fanfiction that hope that you liked her fic and that dream the day that she will be more famous and charismatic in fanfiction!**

**Take care and a lot thanks!**

**Charlotte Bennet :D**

**PD: LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
